


Dies Irae

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cutting, Drinking Tea, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, More will be added, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Stabbing, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Horrific…gruesome...chaotic…all of which is how he would describe the hellish sight. Innocent people ran away, trying to escape the flames and mass destruction. The death. Innocent people who were trying to fight to live another day were killed off one by one.





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write another…well that’s wrong…scratch that. I was expecting to write another fanfiction with Zamasu" Merged Zamasu" or " Fused Zamasu." However, it wasn’t taking place during Super. I've been rewatching the future Trunks arc a lot lately, and this pop into my head. How come there are no Trunks x Black or Trunks x Zamasu stories? Only Black x Goku or Black x Zamasu which I don't have a problem with. I feel like a story focusing on Trunks and Zamasu or Black would be different and interesting. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story.

Trunks opened his eyes, before glancing around the dimly lit room. He immediately tried to move, but couldn't. His hands were secured to the headboard. He stared at the strange circle of light that bond his wrists together. He groans as he struggles against it. He hissed in pain as the ring of light immediately tightens, cutting into his wrists. A small amount of blood trickles down his forearms.

He reluctantly gives up in his struggle, fortunately, the bonds loosen up slightly. He frowns as he tries to recall what happened. He hung his head low in shame as images flash across his mind.

Horrific…gruesome...chaotic…all of which is how he would describe the hellish sight. Innocent people ran away, trying to escape the flames and mass destruction. The death. Innocent people who were trying to fight to live another day were killed off one by one.

Screams of hatred and sorrow erupted from him. Oh god Mai. What happened to Mai? They both were separated during the battle. He was trying to fight off Black and Zamasu, while Mai was bringing the rest of the survivors to safety. He could only hope that she made it.

Zamasu grew more desperate as their battle, no matter what they did. Trunks refused to give up. Too many lives were at stake. The battle turn for the worse when Zamasu and Black fused together.

Maybe…if his father and Goku were there, Zamasu would have been defeated but on his own.

He was doomed to fail, the only reason why he was still alive was because of Black.

Only now, there was no reason for him to be.

A dark chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts, and send shivers down his spine. He glances up, he could feel his chest tighten.

In Zamasu's hand was a glass orb, that was quite larger than a dragon ball. Zamasu ran his fingers along its surface, as he stared at it, before looking up at Trunks.

" All that pointless talk of mortal strength, and here you are,"

Trunks eyes widen in horror. No….they all can't be dead.

The corners of Zamasu's lips move upwards, as he enjoys the expression on Trunks's face," It's a shame, the very two people you've put all of your faith in, have forsaken you,"

Trunks glared at Zamasu.

The God shifted the crystal ball from one hand to the other, as he chuckles once more," You're delusional if you believe your pathetic mortal herd is coming to save you. Can't you see, they abandon you,"

" Liar," Trunks shouted, as he bared his teeth.

" Denied it as many times as your heart desires, unfortunately for you denying your failure won't rewrite anything. My grand dream has been made into a reality. Your little rebellion was all in vain,"

" No…you murderer," Trunks yelled. They can't be dead. They all can't be dead. Everything his mom worked too hard to accomplish. Everything the resistance fought for. All of the sacrifices they made…was all for nothing.

Zamasu seemed to have read his thoughts," Of course, you honestly believe you could defeat me?"

Trunks only stared at the God.

" Ridiculous…," Zamasu growled, as he walks closer to the bed, placing a hand on the wooden frame.

" So…whats going to happen now?" Trunks asked. Zamasu just looks at him.

Trunks ball his hands into fists," You've got your wish. A world free of all mortal life, so why am I still here?"

Zamasu brought his hand to his chin," Honestly, killing you would be so much easier and quite enjoyable. I can imagine the look on Vegeta's when he learns of his son's failure,"

Trunk tensed up, ready to defend himself if the God decided to attack him," However, another idea slithered into my mind. A fate far worse than death its self,"

"…what is that exactly?"

" For you…a eternity existence separated from those you hold dear, as you serve your God,"

All Trunks could see was red. He lunges at Zamasu, only for the bonds to hold him back," Never…I will never serve a God who kills the innocent!"

" Oh, I believe you don't have a choice in the matter. It's time for you to pay for the sins of mortal kind. On your knees and on your back until you're damaged beyond repair. Eventually, you will realize everything is as it should be. A world filled with divine order,"

" So what? I'm your slave now?"

" That's such an unpleasant term. I prefer a humble servant, repenting for their sins. Believe me, you will have another lifetime of seeking repentance,"

Zamasu walks towards and grabbed Trunks's chin. He struggles as he tried to pull away," Let go of me," he demanded.

Zamasu eyes narrow into slits," Insolent mortal. You don't make the demands here. Your sole purpose now is to serve me, never forget that,"

" Just kill me now! I rather die than be your servant!"

" Life isn't fair, especially in your case. As much as I like the idea of killing you slowly and painfully. I can't, you don’t deserve such a luxuries thing. As I said, you will serve me,"

Trunks watch as Zamasu pulled away, letting go of his face, before returning his attention to the orb," Do you want to know how long you've been here, Trunks?"

Trunks glanced away.

" Two days. Two long days you have been bond here. No one's coming to save you. Those who you've put your hopes in, have deserted you. They didn’t show up when I knock you to the ground, nor did they when I slaughtered the rest of those lowly, pathetic mortal scum. So do you really think they'll come for you now?"

Trunks open his mouth to object, but no words came out. He…had been a trap here for two days. If that was really the truth, then why hasn’t his father and Goku came back.

" I-I know they're coming back," he finally let out despite the sickening feeling he had in his chest,"…and when they do. They'll defeat you and find a way to bring back all of the lives you took," he spat.

Zamasu roll his eyes," We'll see about that,"

Trunks watched as Zamasu gently placed the crystal ball on a fancy pillow, before turning around to face him," We'll see if they come running at the sound of your screams,"

" Wh-what?"

Zamasu walk around the bed, before sitting down in front Trunks, who immediately jerk back.

" Those bonds worked wonderfully. I didn't want you to run off,"

The God of Justice reached down and removed the crimson red blanket, revealing more of the young half Saiyan's bare body. Trunks gasp, when Zamasu ran his fingers along his skin.

Before he could open his mouth to yell, Zamasu detached the circle of divine energy from the headboard. With a snap of his fingers, Trunks found himself being forced onto his knees.

Zamasu summoned his ki blade, Trunks stared at the deadly purple aura that surrounded the God's hand and wrist. Zamasu brought the end of the blade closer towards Trunks abdomen. Trunks winched in pain as the sharp point pressed up against his skin. He could feel warm liquid beginning to ooze out of the wound. He squirmed in discomfort, as the warm blade buried deeper into his flesh.

Trunks shivered as Zamasu pulled his hand away, admiring his work, before glancing up to study Trunks's expression.

Trunks refused to scream and yelp in pain for this sadistic bastard. He knew what Zamasu was thinking. He could see the glint in his eyes.

" Regardless of how strong you think you are Trunks. I will break that little rebellious nature of yours. I wonder how long it would take to reduce you down to such,"

" Over my dead body," Trunk immediately spat back. Zamasu let out a sigh while standing up, grabbing onto Trunks arm, before tossing him onto the floor. Trunks landed on the floor with a loud thud, he stared up at the God of Divine Order, who towers over him.

Trunks didn't even have any time to react when a white boot slam down hard onto his chest. He coughs violently as a mixture of blood and spit ran out of his mouth.

Zamasu suddenly smiles, his silver eyes burn into Trunks as he reached down and grab Trunks by his ankle. The half Saiyan shivered as Zamasu slowly brushed his finger along his inner thigh. Trunks' eyes widen in horror as the God's fingers inch closer and closer towards his…

" No!" He panics as he tried to kick Zamasu," You sick fuck. Let go of me or I'll kill you!"

Zamasu ignores him, as his hand wrapped around Trunks's manhood.

" Wh-what…?" a thumb gently stroke the opening at the end of his shaft.

" Tell me, Trunks," Zamasu bend over, with a knowing smirk," Have you and that woman you care so much for, ever been intimate?"

Trunks's shock expression changed into one of anger, upon hearing the God bring up Mai in such a manner," No, never!"

" Really," The God chuckle darkly, as he continues to tease the young Saiyan," Then, I shall have the honor of claiming you. Reforming you,"

Trunks bit down hard on his lower lip, in order to muffled his moans of pleasure. The god begins to stroke Trunks's cock faster, and harder. Trunks squirm around slightly, as his breathing quicken. Zamasu created a chain that wrapped around the fallen hero's ankle keeping it up in the air. Trunks could feel the Gods other hand gently caress his ass.

Trunks stared at the God, his mouth gaped open like a fish, panting for air, his face flushed. A finger started to circle around his opening, Trunks immediately tense up, as the tip of the finger started to press up against his hole. A low whimper escape Trunks parted lips, as the finger slowly pushed its way inside of him.

Trunks's sense was completely overwhelmed, he tried to hold back his groans and moans of pain and pleasure, but his body was betraying him, submitting to Zamasu's touch. Each touch was pushing him closer to the edge. Each thrust. Each stroke. He wasn't sure how much longer he had until he completely falls apart. Zamasu knew this, and he enjoyed it. The God's smirk grew when Trunks gasp sharply when he hit the spot deep within Trunks.

The God started to continue his attack, poking and probing at the spot, the cracks in Trunks face were starting to show.

Trunks arched his back, crying out in pure bliss, as another finger was added.

" It seems you couldn't keep that façade up. What a shame, I wanted to toy with you a little longer,"

" Fuck yo-," Trunks wasn't able to finish his insult, as another wave of ecstasy overtook him.

Zamasu shushed him," Listen to me carefully Trunks. I know you're enjoying this. I can make you feel pleasure beyond your imagination, just yield to me,"

The God removed his fingers and let go of him.

" Do you want me, Trunks?"

His body suddenly felt hotter, his erection in desperate need of the God's divine touch. Despite his mind and Saiyan pride screaming at him to fight back, his body's burning desire was winning. He wanted Zamasu. He needed him.

" I…I,"

" You what?"

" I-I want you," Trunks voice was just barely above a whisper.

" Really? It doesn't sound like you do. Maybe if I leave you along for awhile you'll-,"

" No," Trunks scream, finding his voice.

" No?"

" No…please wait! I want you," he shouted.

Zamasu arched his brow, still not convinced," Beg," he ordered.

" B-beg," Trunks repeated

" Yes…beg. Show me you're truly worthy of my touch,"

Trunks swallow his pride," Please…I need you. Please fuck me! I-I need you inside of me! Please,"

Zamasu snaps his fingers, Trunks body was flip over onto his stomach, the chain around his ankle shattered.

Trunks panted heavily in anticipation, as he looks over his shoulder. Zamasu deliberately took off his clothes slowly, while he watches with amusement as Trunks squirm around.

" Since your being so obedient, I'll give you your reward,"

Zamasu line up the head of his penis against Trunks's awaiting hole," If only your father was here to see you like this,"

Trunks gasp, as Zamasu started to enter him. He balls his hands, digging his nails into the pawn of his hands, as Zamasu started to thrust in and out of him.

" Zam-Zamasu," Trunks shutter," Please…faster,"

Zamasu calmly reach down at grab a fist full of his blue hair, "You're so needy,"

Trunks moan loudly as Zamasu pick up his pace. Their moans and groans soon fill the room, as they both grew near their climax.

Trunks threw his head back, When Zamasu bit down hard onto his shoulder.

" Oh…fuck. Oh god…don't stop," Trunks begged.

Zamasu moan deeply as he ran his tongue along his lips, licking away the blood," You're so sweet,"

A shiver ran down Trunks spine, when a tongue ran along his cheek," Tell me, who owns you,"

" You do," the teen told the God in between moans.

" You a sinner," the God growls as his thrusts become more vicious.

" I'm a sinner,"

" You are a disgusting, lowly creature, who needs deliverance. Tell me, how much you need me,"

" I…I n-need you," Trunks screamed, as his cock was beginning to drip with precum.

" Will you turn your back to your allies?"

Trunks hesitated, biting his lip once more.

The God of judgment growled," Answer me," he shouted.

" Y-yes," he manages to utter.

" You will serve me wholeheartedly?"

" Yes!"

" Then, obey your God and cum,"

" Oh God," Trunks cried out, his legs shook, as he reached his climax. The God soon followed, filling him up with his seed. Trunks collapse onto the floor, causing Zamasu to lower himself to his knees. Zamasu waited until he had regained his composure, before pulling out.

This was when Zamasu realized he was still holding onto Trunks hair. He gives it a light tug, earning a whimper from the mortal below him. He let go, as he stood up," You were far better than I imagined, however, I didn't realize you would submit to me that quickly,"

Trunks moved slightly, as he tried to sit up, be couldn't. He didn't have enough strength to.

" I would be lying if I said I don't prefer you like this. Such a fitting end for a savage,"

Trunks turn his head to look up at Zamasu but didn't say anything.

Zamasu summoned his clothes," I'll be leaving now. I have some planets I need to check on. I should be gone no longer than three days,"

Trunks nod his head, as the God of judgment turn around," When I return, I expect you to be clean and dressed,"

" I understand,"

" Good, Your free to walk around, but going outside is forbidden," and with that, Zamasu finally disappeared leaving Trunks alone.

Trunks remain on the floor for a while, before slowly sitting up. He squirms in discomfort, as something warm slowly poured out of him. He glanced down at his body in disgust. Why…was he so weak?

He couldn't believe his actions. Zamasu…the very God who slaughtered the innocent out of pure hatred. Who killed his mother without a moment's hesitation. He willingly bent over for him.

He shook his head, before covering it with his trembling hands.

He stood up, before making his way towards the bathroom, with slow and steady steps. The bonds around his waist disappeared when he entered the bathroom. His body stops in front of the full body mirror. He lowers his hands from his face, and stare at his reflection. A flushed face stared back at him. He could hear his disgraceful begging in the back of his mind, replaying over and over again.

He cried out in rage, as he punched the mirror, shattering it. He collapsed onto the floor, breaking out into a quiet sob.

He failed everyone, even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes I made that I overlooked.   
> Trunks x Merged Zamasu...wow...damn.


End file.
